


A Revolutionary Production

by AlexLJH



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLJH/pseuds/AlexLJH
Summary: Alexander is a vlogger who hosts a series so creatively entitled "The Debate Series" (TDS), a show that has given him the opportunity to meet illustrious scholars for the purpose of debating. It is a show that has proven significant in Alex's work life, and to his surprise, his personal life may also undergo a pleasant change, a change he never expected to experience from being the host of this show.





	1. Congratulations on 5M, Eliza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is an introduction that centres around the idea of TDS and what it is. Eliza's perspective on it is touched upon, and is used to demonstrate what general society views TDS to be. Their interaction provides an insight to the weight of TDS, and the pressure it puts onto potential participants. This occurs just slightly after they film Eliza's 5 million subscribers milestone video. Hope you enjoy it!

What more could someone love than a job that doubles as their passion? Alexander heavily backs that statement with youthful vigour, using his personal experiences as a youtuber as a concrete example to prove his point. Alex loves his job. From writing (especially), to recording, he treasures every second of it. Except editing. He likes it but finds the whole process rather tedious. Thankfully, he has his best friend and roommate Peggy to help him do so. Peggy loves editing, having studied it as a course whilst she was in university, and she loves what Alex does. Neither is she a silent editor, putting in little tidbits and easter eggs such as a “Nope” in bold across the screen when Alex says something that can be considered self-praise. She too, has recurring appearances within Alex’s videos, turning into a wonderful partner (cum accomplice) in Alex’s youtube career.

He runs a channel under the lovely and amazingly creative name of A.Ham. Well, the channel was originally used for university projects, hence the formal channel name. Now, the channel is most known for his debate videos, where he would take controversial (or any seemingly formal topic) and have a debate with someone who took a different stance. That someone would have to be well educated on their chosen topic, articulate, not closed minded, and willing to admit when they are wrong. Alex still claims that his standards are low.

During such debates, his friends deem him to be almost unrecognisable, with Alex becoming patient, actually listening really intently to what the other party is saying, and willingly and readily admitting to flaws in what he is debating for, when he is proven wrong. Despite such, neither does he back down from a fight, holding his usual familiar power and eloquence when explaining his point of view and when providing rebuttals. 

This debate series, again creatively labelled as “The Debate Series” or TDS, has been received widely as something almost revolutionary. Critics describe the show with statements such as “an educational phenomenon, hosted by a brilliantly intelligent and patient young man.” Of course, calling Alex “patient” is debatable on its own, with the man privately admitting to his friends that he likes to play it cool in the video, before doing further research on his own post-upload to find ways to counter the points posed by his opposition. That and his experience and love for debate acts as an effective motivator to stop him from being reckless and ignorant. Also, his debate partner is not Thomas. That too. 

Regardless, TDS helped his channel reach 10 million subscribers, and while he does not care much about the numbers game, knowing that so many people support what he does, in addition to his friends, is something he is really grateful for. 

As much as he personally adores TDS, that’s not all his channel is about. He too, regularly uploads vlogs, ranging from daily vlogs to rants. Occasionally, he will have some challenge videos (usually initiated by Peggy), pranks (again, Peggy), and some other stuff (not really Peggy, but somehow linked back to Peggy one way or another). Either which, they all bring him joy to create.

Long story short, give Alex a camera and some time, and he’ll have the time of his life.

And yesterday was no exception when he recorded a rant on yet another referendum. 

He remembered slaving over the script for hours, having to make it shorter to fit in a 16-minute video. He worked and reworked on the structure, the outline, the data he was going to use, as well as counter-arguments and rebuttals. It was a marvellous piece, in all honesty.

Just, he happened to also improvise during the recording himself. His script also happened to be handwritten, in his “I am busy and am rushing this for no reason” handwriting, which equated to it being practically illegible.

Poor Peggy. 

“And again, I need to reiterate how nonsensical the notion derived from such irresponsible (beep) (beep) numbskulls whose heads are shoved so far up their (beep) actually is! For starters-”  
Translation: Alex wants to talk about how ridiculous the referendum is.  
Disclaimer: Swearing is allowed on this channel, but bleeping out his vulgarities during his rants are funny.

Alex stares in disbelief as Eliza proudly shows him the wonderful editing her sister did on his latest video, not having watched it himself. Peggy added “translations”, claiming Alex’s choice of words made him sound foreign to the ears of “normal people”, and censored every bad-sounding word he uttered. At the end of the video, Peggy even added a clip of herself, praising herself for the additional amendments, saying that the additional “14 hours of work is so worth it”, before mimicking Alex and signing off the same way as he does.

He feels slightly betrayed.

“Oh lighten up Alex! Let my sister have her fun!”

“But this video-”

“Could reach a wider audience due to the added humour. Besides, she did provide a transcript, proper captions, placed it in the proper playlist, provide an alternate transcript that lacked your swears…” Eliza interrupted, more than eager to defend her sister. She was called in the middle of the night by her sister, who sounded of an oddly harmonious concoction of elated, excited, exhausted, and distressed. Almost as soon as Eliza said “Hello”, Peggy all but physically begged her sister to help provide a “family-friendly version of the transcript”. She explained how she really agreed with Alex’s point, and that the points were astoundingly solid, not wanting to waste them. Though she had to get back to preparing the captions, and that she was already 3 hours past her usual completion time. “I’m not lazy, but I’m tired af. Alex is working. He never stops working. Help pls.” Thankfully, neither Eliza nor Maria was asleep or even tired, and the duo happily assisted. Not that she was going to tell Alex that. Both she and Maria are more than willing to hand over full credit to Peggy, for her dedication to her work, especially for videos of a more controversial nature. Her effort could be clearly seen in the final product, something Eliza is astoundingly proud of, and knows that despite his verbal protests, Alex is proud of it too.

And Alex is proud, is beyond proud, actually. All Peggy had to do was cut the video to 16 minutes and that’s all for editing. For her to add in captions, hand type a transcript, a version lacking the swears, a version done up in layman terms labelled as “translation”… well, Alex is more than grateful.

“Fine, fine. I already said thank you to her, by the way. I always say thank you to her.”

“I know you did.”

Alex deems Eliza to be his platonic wife, and Eliza sees Alex as her platonic husband, a bond they like to flaunt as closer-than-best-friends-but-really-platonic. They dated in the past whilst they were both in college. It was a “fun experience” for them both. They broke up two months after graduation, mutually admitting to learning that they didn’t like each other that way. Though since their friendship was never initiated with any romantic intent, they didn’t have a problem changing their status to closer-than-best-friends, rather than lovers.

“Anyway, back to work.” Eliza grinned, displaying all the cosmetics laid out in front of her with pride.

Eliza too ran a channel, named GlitteryEliza. While not as big as Alex’s, she is successful in the cosmetics sector, taking pride in being a beauty vlogger. Her upload schedule of once a week gives her ample editing time, and she enjoys editing herself, with her audience enjoying the content she produces. She is in fact with Alex today for the sole purpose of recording her 5 million subscribers milestone video. Eliza is using it as an excuse to put some of “That Heavy Weird Stuff” on Alex, according to Alex. Alex called her out on that, not that Eliza cared. This is not Alex’s first appearance on her channel, and neither is it the first time he will be having “That Heavy Weird Stuff” on him. In fact, Alex’s return to her channel was something most of her subscribers wanted, partly due to their “innate insatiable sadistic desires, wanting to see him suffer for the sake of their pleasure”, again, according to Alex. He fears that his reactions will “fuel them, rendering them more powerful than before, and will soon overpower and corrupt (his) poor and lovely Betsey”, and again, according to Alex. Eliza merely reassures him that his reactions are just that funny, with his first appearance on her channel featuring him screaming during the application of mascara.

“Stop distracting me and let’s start recording!” Feigning annoyance, she imitated him as she pressed the button on the camera, going over everything once more, before clapping once to provide for herself a reference to sync up the audio and visuals later on.

“Hello, everyone! Recently, we hit five million subscribers! I didn’t think we would ever hit that amount, but we did! And I am so proud of the channel and really owe it to you guys to get us this far! Thank you so much! I’ll probably post some vloggy-ish reaction video some time later this week, (yea! Double upload!), but as for today, I will be celebrating with all of you guys by doing something so highly requested by you all! Giving my ‘husband’ Alexander Hamilton a makeover! Introduce yourself!”

“Hi. I want to go home.”

“Alex!”

The video actually went on much smoother than planned, with the duo having a miniature TDS over societal views on makeup. Alex played the devil's advocate, though obviously sharing similar views to Eliza. Her main arguments revolve around the beauty industry and the media, citing other beauty vloggers like Dolley, her older sister’s girlfriend, and Lafayette, an acquaintance from the community, as strong examples. This occurred all the while she placed “That Heavy Weird Stuff” on Alex with much glee, taking the opportunity to bring up how society views males in makeup, before stating a strong argument against it. Alex, acting as the comic relief, took the opportunity to blatantly exaggerate some of his reactions, screaming and borderline convulsing over nothing, announcing a molehill to be a mountain.

“What on earth is that evil lightsaber looking thing?!”

Of course, catching Eliza off guard leads to her reacting as though she is watching a man trying to telepathically destroy a mountain: with much concern and confusion.

“This is lipstick? Are you okay, Alex?”

Of course, his over-exaggerated behaviour is obviously a hyperbole, partly to give Eliza’s audience more to laugh at, partly as a miniature act of defiance. The actual joke occurred when Eliza fished out the mascara.

Alex’s scream was real.

The video ended well, with Alex congratulating the channel on its accomplishment, wrapping up Eliza’s argument, and an oddly smooth sign-off.

“Make sure to subscribe to Alex, and comment down below-”

“If you want to see my Betsey on an episode of TDS!”

“Alexander!”

“Best of wives, best of women?”

Yes, oddly smooth despite such an exchange.

They wrapped up the video swiftly, with Alex helping clear up the electronics whilst Eliza packing back her makeup. It is a somewhat brief moment they both found solace in, an odd silence that proved to be calming, as shown from past experiences. Though Alexander being this quiet is not calming. Something feels off, and that is making Eliza restless. 

“Eliza?”

That prompted her to heave a sigh of relief, a growing boulder disappearing from her shoulders.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to appear on an episode of TDS?” 

“Alex, you are smart enough to know why I don’t.” It is mostly due to what TDS was: an opportunity for educated individuals to strengthen their beliefs, and to present a case. Alex was selective on who he wanted on that show, with the people who have appeared all scholars or experts within their medium. In fact, when Alex does not deem himself qualified on certain topics, such as the argument between morality and legality, he would merely act as a mediator to two more significantly qualified individuals. Alex even had his old professor, now President Washington, on the show, to discuss the two-party system. It was a show of astoundingly high stakes, a show people could quote on in essays, and Eliza believes herself to be unqualified for that standing.

“Oh. …You’re really smart and amazing and-”

“Alex.”

“Okay… Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I know I’m smart,” she laughs. Of course she is smart. She is a Schuyler whose achievements are not to be looked down upon! “Besides, we do a lot of other things together on your channel too, so-”

“Sorry for making you uncomfortable.” Alex is sincere about his apology. He has more flaws than he likes to admit, and thankfully Eliza is patient and kind enough to stay by his side despite it. He is growing, but it takes time. At least now, he is more automatic with his apologies, being able to pick out when he crosses the line easier than he did whilst they were in university.

“Oh. Well, apology accepted, Alex.”

Seriously. Eliza is very patient and very kind.

“You like these mini TDS, right?”

“Yes.”

“Communicate to me what you have in mind. I can’t read your mind, Alex.”

“Maybe not a TDS, something of a smaller scale if you want, like an entire vlog dedicated to us discussing something, one topic, organised ideas-”

“Sort of like TDS-”

“But watered-down, less serious. It won’t be labelled as a TDS, and would be categorised under vlogs.”

“…I don’t object to this idea-”

“You don’t?!”

“But it will be done so with my sisters. In fact, I would be more comfortable if all four of us had a discussion on this before we move along with anything-”

“Is tomorrow okay?”

Eliza laughs, easing the tension in the room. “I’ll ask them.”

“No! I’ll ask them. It’s my idea and I’ve troubled you enough-" 

“Alexander.”

“I’m chill.”

The silence within the room is now more secure, calmer. Not the-calm-before-the-storm calm, but the nice calm. They finish cleaning up quickly, with the silence broken by Eliza’s soft humming, followed by Alex singing along, and finally the duo bursting into a duet, using hair brushes as impromptu microphones, laughing along to their attempted two-men acapella.

“Goodness Eliza!”

“Yes?”

“There are microphones right there! We could have been using actual microphones!”

“Oh my gosh!”

And that warrants them to fall onto the bed, laughing and uncontrollably giggling, as though Eliza has a secret tank filled with laughing gas within the room, and it somehow cracked, releasing it all a couple of seconds ago. The duo just cannot find a way to calm down, only somewhat succeeding after what seemed like an eternity.

They enjoy moments like this, heads against each other as they spoke of sweet nothings, staring at the ceiling as though they are counting the stars in the night sky, enjoying the brief moment of bliss. Alex adores Eliza, the girl who helped him grow, who helped him mature from that reckless and abrasive little immigrant scholar who saw violence as a language he was merely fluent in, to who he is today. She helped him whilst he attacked with a pen, teaching him the perks of solely using socially accepted words, helping him in his quest to be heard without hollering. Likewise, Eliza treasures Alex, the boy who helped her grow, who helped her find an identity, to not just be “intelligent and witty Angelica’s younger sister” or “scintillating and impish Peggy’s older sister”, identities she used to be content with. She learnt that she is neither the glow from her Angelica’s star nor the sparkles from her Peggy’s comet. She is her own, and as cute as this sounds, she glitters, something so gentle, sweet, and comforting. Maybe that’s where her channel name came from, who knows? Their friendship is a story, an adventure, and they intend to make their union last.

They stay like this for a while, before Alex sits up, extending his hand over to Eliza. “Ice-cream, my dearest Betsey?” 

“Of course, my dearest Alexander.” She smiles, taking it, allowing him to pull her up.


	2. Catching up over ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is about a group of friends chatting while in an ice-cream parlour and the first mentions of Lafayette and Hercules that occurs mid conversation. This chapter also features Angelica’s very unique proposal to Dolley.

Alex is lead to the bathroom as they chat about seemingly random things. Eliza stays outside as she revisits the topic of Angelica’s botched proposal to Dolley, and Alex laughs as he scrapes off the makeup from his face. It is a really unique story, and even after two years, no one could actually stop giggling at the thought of it.

Angelica runs a channel where she uploads skits once a week, and thought it would be a wonderful idea to propose to Dolley whilst she pretended to be filming at Alex’s place. Alex was helping her ready the camera, with Peggy chatting with Dolley, seemingly waiting for her cue. Eliza was out setting up with Angelica. The plan was for Angelica to pretend that she needs a prop book, but she and Eliza were both busy holding down something in the meantime. She would ask Dolley to grab the book, open it up, and read a couple of lines to her, just to jolt her memory. The prop book was not a book, and was in fact a box taking the appearance of a hollowed-out book, the hole just big enough to keep a ring in, it all loosely covered by a page containing a poem that ended with “Will you marry me?”. What happened was that Dolley picked up a different book, and was rather confused as to what the government being a “necessary evil” has got to do with anything. Dolley read aloud the first section of Common Sense by Thomas Paine with a tone that resembled her asking a very long question, and Angelica listened as though she has no idea what Dolley was talking about. Eliza finally had a eureka moment when she realised that Angelica grabbed the wrong book from her place. Angelica insisted that they had to drive back to her house to grab the book, but since the script was already in Alex’s hands, Dolley didn’t see a need to do so. The camera was running as they entered an argument, with Dolley questioning Angelica on why she wanted to drive during peak hour to their house and back all for the sake of a book, and Angelica remaining stubborn and insisting that they had to. This occurred all the while Eliza, Peggy and Alex stood aside, watching intently in amusement, not at all worried that the mini-quarrel will actually affect their relationship. The argument died down and Angelica pretended that she finally understood Dolley’s point of view, and was willing to improvise rather than waste a forty minute drive. After the “filming”, everyone headed back to Angelica’s place, expecting her to propose then. Angelica surprised everyone by not proposing. They loitered there, spending their time drinking and watching some videos, before Dolley decided to call it an early night and went to sleep first. Once everyone was positive that Dolley was knocked out, they were more than willing to use the time to reprimand Angelica. To everyone’s surprise, she moved quickly, fishing out the ring and placing it on Dolley’s ring finger, all because she chickened out on actually proposing.

Needless to say, Dolley woke up the next day confused, after noticing the ring on her finger. Elated, excited, but also very confused. Thankfully, after understanding the situation, Dolley formally said “yes”, before tightly and lovingly "hugging" her now-fiancee. A proposal story like this is definitely one the knowing participants would not forget.

“A shame we didn’t catch it on camera. Would have been good blackmail material against Angie.”

“Alexander! That is my sister!”

“Don’t play innocent!”

“Then don’t blow my cover! Besides, are you done yet? Sure you don’t need me to help?”

“Nah I’m cool!”

“I don’t believe you,” Eliza huffs, entering her bathroom, almost screaming at the sight of her sink drowning in makeup remover wipes, and what she hopes is not her now empty pack of said wipes.

“Relax Betsey! I’m clean now!”

Well, the first half of their walk to the ice-cream parlour was one with Alex apologising and promising to buy her two more packs in return. The second half was Eliza laughing and admitting to forgiving Alex after the first apology.

They enter the parlour holding hands, letting the remnants of laughter from their previous chat die out a little as they head for the counter.

“Anything you want at all, Betsey. My treat.”

“Anything I want at all?”

“Yo Alex! Lizzie!”

Their heads whip towards the sound of the all too familiar voice, and lo and behold, Angelica. And Peggy. Peggy is there too, laughing before commenting “What a coincidence!”.

“Peggy, life revolves around the idea of coincidences.”

“See Angie? I live with him. Me. Your poor little sister, the innocent and wonderful Peggy Schuyler, who has never done anything wrong before, lives with that guy. Help me.”

Peggy’s cry for help is taken as a joke, with her statement of being “innocent” and “never (having) done anything wrong before” taken with a pinch of salt. Eliza laughs, taking a seat between her sisters as Alex hops off to buy their ice-cream.

“Oh, by the way,” Eliza pauses, mentally going through what she wants to say before resuming, “Alexander has a proposal for us three.”

“And why do I not know about this?”

“Peggy, we just thought of the idea after filming.”  
“Oh.”

“What is it?” Angelica pesters, curiosity clouding her speech. Alexander’s ideas are either very good, or very bad, and she is currently mentally making bets.

“It has something with TDS.”

“TDS? That’s a coincidence. I actually need to talk to him about a possible TDS featuring Hercules Mulligan on the topic of elitism within the fashion industry.” Angelica smirks. Coincidence indeed, though that is not why she is feeling so smug.

To say that Eliza’s impressed is an understatement. “Wait, The Hercules Mulligan who designed daddy’s wedding tux? How on earth did you get to speak to him?” 

“Good job for prioritising him designing daddy’s tux over him being Washington’s personal designer. But yea, ah, some connections here and there. Apparently Dolley is a friend of Lafayette who is roommates with Mulligan and someone else. Laff and I were discussing a potential collab when he strolled in, and we just started chatting.”

Eager to join the conversation, Peggy asks, “How did the topic of TDS come along?”

“Apparently the third roommate is a big fan of TDS.”

Immediately after saying that, Alex seems to magically appear beside them, handing one large cup of ice-cream to Eliza, grinning. “What’s that about TDS?”

Angelica goes straight to the point. “First of all, tell us about the plan Lizzie said you have about us and TDS.”

Alex is more than eager to pitch his idea, especially after gaining Eliza’s approval. “Oh, it’s nothing major, Angie. The four of us could do a vlog together, just sitting around and doing a mini and less formal TDS. Any topic of your choice!”

“So more work for me.” Peggy is enthusiastic about the idea, she is excited about the whole thing and the prospect of doing something fun with her sisters. She is in fact, eager to test out the debate skills she has learned from living with Alex. Her statement is meant as a joke, despite sounding more hostile than jovial. Thankfully her best friend and sisters knows her well enough, with Alex responding, pretending to take her line seriously as a jest.

“Nah Pegs. It vlog.”

“Yea. Vlog. Editing vlogs take longer than your TDS or rants.” The short exchanges sound so sombre for something so saturated with colloquialisms and poor grammar.

“Not unless you’re bleeping out words like-”

“Alex.”

“Sorry Betsey. But yea, that’s that. Is that alright?”

Peggy gives him a reassuring and eager thumbs up, Eliza a supportive smile, and Angelica, well Angie is feeling sceptical about the whole situation. “Care to elaborate, Alex?”

“It will be categorised under vlogs, and I promise you it does not have the pressure of TDS. It’s just an opportunity for us to discuss a topic back and forth, kind of a debate-style but not really. Any topic of your choice, any location of your choice, and if you guys say something that you want to be cut out, it is cut. It’s like a discussion between friends, but one whole video dedicated to it.”

To Angelica, that sounded like a very organised rant vlog with multiple people, with Alex’s association with TDS being the main source of stress. His perfectionism, nitpicking of details, of debate partners, of topics, that brings about the pressure. “Promise this has no affiliation to TDS?”

“None at all. Promise.”

“Then we’re in.”

The discussion went onto what topic to discuss about, and who to take what stance. They decided on the topic of “work is the most important aspect of life”, with a rough plan of Peggy and Alex supporting the statement, and Eliza and Angelica against the statement. That’s it. If wanted, they could go back and do some research, but since the video was going to take on an informal and natural tone, the pressure to do so wasn’t there.

“Oh! By the way,” chuckled Angelica, suddenly remembering the other thing she had to tell Alex. “You know who Hercules Mulligan is?”

“Yea, he’s Washington’s designer. Great guy. Why?”

“Want him on your show?”

His look of shock is so ridiculous that Angelica’s only regret is not having a camera ready in her hands. Thankfully Peggy is so well-prepared. Angie will cry if she could not materialise that expression.

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did you get him? Do you think someone like him is even interested? Man, how did you even get a chance to talk to him? The only time I see him is when he’s working! I could barely grab a beer with him!”

“Yes, he’s interested in the show. He’s dating Lafayette who is friends with Dolley.”

“He’s what? Angie, you didn’t tell us that!” Peggy grumbles in slight annoyance, feeling a little betrayed. Angelica merely shrugs, “I’m just saying what linkers are appropriate at each moment. I was talking about being at Lafayette’s place, so “roommates” is an appropriate linker. I am now talking about his relationship with Lafayette, so “boyfriends” is an appropriate linker.”

“Not the point Angie.”

“Anyway, Angelica,” pressed Alexander, eager for more details, “is there anything in particular he wants to debate about? Any topic he has in mind? I need to find a debate partner too, don’t know anything about fashion and all that. Does he want to discuss this further? Is this a matter I ought to pursue? Like-”

Angelica laughs and hands to him a business card, along with a different phone number at the back, written in a handwriting one would expect from the renowned designer. “That’s his personal number. Call that number instead.” He looks so cute at that moment, both hands clutched around the piece of cardstock-esque paper, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Alex is practically glowing, as though the idea-lightbulb literally lit up above his head, his eagerness to get to work shining through. He is glittering though, with the knowledge that finding a debate partner would not be easy, and to ensure that both the debate partner and Mulligan would be up to the task is not something he could guarantee either. That is the personality of Alex.

He pockets the card after a moment of staring, before joining back reality, having the Schuyler sisters waiting for his return with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

It didn’t take long for them to begin a non-work-related conversation, with it kickstarting with Angelica saying what she knows about Hercules and Lafayette’s relationship.

“I was at Laff’s house with Dolley, discussing Laff doing a comedic skit with us. We were talking about potential script outlines when Hercules strolled in, and just pecked Laff on the cheek while Laff was talking!”

“That is so gay.”

“Peggy.”

“I’m not wrong.”

“Anyway, Laff just says ‘Mon amour, I am working now.’, and Hercules has this goofy grin as he looks at Laff, responding with ‘No, you’re my love.’”

Alex laughs. “Damn! He made that dad joke romantic!”

“I know right. That’s it though. After that, the four of us just chatted for a bit more before noticing the time, got up and left.”

“What about that third roommate?” Eliza asks, extending the conversation.

“Didn’t catch his name, but apparently is a really big fan of TDS.”

“Way to fuel Alex’s ego.”

“Shut up Peggy.”

“Peggy isn’t wrong.”

“Shut up Angie.”

“Does he have a channel?”

“Yes, Lizzie. I think. Neither got a channel name nor actual name, but there were two golden play buttons on the wall. One is Lafayette’s, and Herc does not have a channel, so yea. Probably belonging to that third roommate.”

Then after reaching a block, realising that that’s all they know about this mystery roommate is that he’s a dude and he’s a fan of TDS. That’s it. The conversation steered to Eliza’s relationship with Maria, and took a whole new level of fluffy, with Alex reporting every little seemingly “fluffy” thing he saw in Eliza’s place.

“The walls are lined with photo shoots starring both Ria and Betsey and like I get it they are gorgeous Ria is a model and Betsey is a goddess they are amazing but the pictures of them are so disgustingly romantic it is amazing! They were holding hands, there were flowers all around them, they were hugging, they were kissing…”

Alex rambles, Angelica and Peggy fuelling the revelation with miniature cheers, Eliza blushing furiously, head buried in her hands. Eliza’s relationship with Maria is almost a meme within the group, a wonderful conversational topic when they could not chat about anything else. The duo met when Eliza was invited to basically “make a very pretty model look prettier”. It was speculated that Eliza was deemed to be the only one suitable to do the impossible, much to Lizzie’s protest. They met, chatted, and the rest is history. There isn’t actually any reason for it to be a meme, other than the fact that Eliza gets very blushy and giggly when talking about Maria, and it is really cute. Eliza just almost regrets giving them the permission to tease her. Almost.

Anyhow, they spend their afternoon in the parlour topping up and eating up ice-cream while catching up, enjoying their time to the fullest extent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @DancingDemons Thank you so much! Your comment genuinely made my day bro!! I hope you enjoy this :D

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!! First fic on ao3 :)
> 
> Feel free to scold me in the comments below! I know I've got a lot to touch up on in my writings. I've got an idea of what I don't do well but barely any clue as to how I could improve it. Welp. Send help. Thanks!!


End file.
